


Five Times Peter Ran By

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Slight suggestive humor, Some Swearing, Xmen, marvel imagine, marvel x reader - Freeform, peter maximoff - Freeform, peter maximoff imagine, peter maximoff x reader - Freeform, xmen imagine, xmen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: Peter likes to run and play pranks, isn't that obvious?





	Five Times Peter Ran By

You would sometimes go for jogs around the mansion in the mornings to wake up for the day. It grounded you and provided a few moments of solitude with your thoughts. Most of the time you never ran into anyone else as most people remained sleeping. Mornings in the mansion were peaceful, quiet, and yet comfortable. Despite its size, it didn’t feel isolating. The walls themself seemed to hum with life. 

The school ran on routine, as most schools do. It wasn’t strict, but an unspoken routine born of humanity. People had their patterns that they followed unendingly. That’s why it was such a surprise for the resident speedster to make an appearance early one morning. 

The grass was still dewy in the morning sun as a light breeze blew around you. The birds chirped in the golden light. The crisp air filled your lungs and rejuvenated you as your feet thudded on the ground. You were beginning to lose yourself in the rhythm when a sudden gust of wind pushed past.

“On your left, y/l/n!” Peter called back.

“It’s your job to be the more cautious one, Maximoff!” You spat back. “What are you even doing going for a run? It’s not like you need the practice.”

He fell back to match your pace and gave you a once over. “It doesn’t look to me like you need it either.”

You snorted. “I’m doing it because I like the alone time, not for my health.”

“Is that your way of telling me to go away?” He asked.

“I didn’t exactly invite you to go running with me.”

“Suit yourself. I’m down if you ever need a running partner” He smirked before taking off again to who knows where anymore. 

“Right, because you wouldn’t complain about how slow I’m going the entire time.” You grumbled. 

~

You flopped down onto a couch, the treasured package clutched in your hands. You glanced around the room to make sure no one was hiding. Finally. You sat cross-legged, humming in satisfaction as you prepared to open your snack. Before you could, however, it was snatched from your hands.

You cried out in shock and indignance. Peter held up the package, examining it. “Stealing my snacks now, are we?”

“They’re not yours, Peter. Those are community snacks.” You jumped up from your seat and attempted to retrieve your treasure. He stumbled back from your sudden action, but was held back by your gripping the lapel of his jacket. 

“It’s an unspoken rule that the twinkies are mine!” He tried to hold it higher above your heads. 

“You made that up and you know it! I found it fair and square now give it back!” 

“No, it’s mine!”

Your feet became entangled, toppling the both of you to the ground. You scrambled over Peter, racing to grab the twinkie before he did. You felt his hands grab your shoulders, pulling you back as you struggled against his grip. His strength overpowered you as he lunged forward, causing you to leap on his back in an attempt to crush him. The pair of you were so enveloped in your fight, you didn’t hear the footsteps of someone else entering the room. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

Your head shot up. “Alex! No!” 

Peter took advantage of your moment of distraction to snatch up the package. He waved it in front of you with a smirk before standing and walking over to Alex. “You put up a good fight, y/n. Better luck next time.” You huffed as the pair turned and left the room.

Alex’s voice carried in from the hall. “Why didn’t you just use your powers?”

~

You trudged down the hallway, mentally and physically exhausted from your class. Right now all you needed was some junk food, a good movie, and maybe a fluffy blanket to hide under. A gust of wind swept past you, tossing your books from your hands.

“Peter!” You shouted. 

The silver-haired trickster leaned against the wall in front of you. “Need some help with that?”

“I wouldn’t need help if you hadn’t knocked my books out of my hands.” You dropped to your knees, gathering the scattered papers and books. 

“It was an accident! I can’t control what happens every time I run by.” He pulled a piece of candy out of his pocket and set to unwrapping it.

“Says the guy that stops speeding bullets. Do you ever stop eating?” 

“I have a high metabolism.” He explained between chews.

You rolled your eyes before striding around him and continuing on your way. 

“What’s the problem? I said I was sorry!” Peter asked.

“The problem?” You swung around. “The problem is you Peter Maximoff!” You stepped closer to him, making him gulp with unease. “You never know when to leave well enough alone and I’m sick of it!”

“I-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it! Just for once, leave me alone.” You turned and headed back to your room. Maybe you were a little harsh on him. He didn’t ever mean any harm. The stress of everything had been building up and you unleashed it on him. Shame and disappointment bubbled in you. Next time you saw him, you’d apologize. Possibly with a box of twinkies for emphasis.

~

The following days had you on high alert for Peter. Where he once seemed to always be underfoot, suddenly he seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. You decided to ask Jean about it. You found her on a bench in the gardens absorbed in a book.

“Hey Jean.” You greeted, taking a seat beside her.

“Y/n! What’s up?” She closed her book and set it aside. 

“You’re pretty good friends with Peter.” She nodded hesitantly. “Have you seen him around recently? I’ve been meaning to apologize to him about something but it’s like he’s hiding from me.”

“Well,” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You wouldn’t necessarily be wrong about that. He’s pretty beat up about whatever went on between you two.”

You sighed. Of course he would get all sensitive. “Is he angry with me?” 

“No, not at all! It’s more like he’s disappointed in himself. He thinks your angry with him.” Well that much was obvious. “What did you say to him?”

“I-I was stressed out and I unloaded it on him… I told him I was sick of him… and oh, Jean, I didn’t mean to be so callous!”

She placed a hand on your knee. “He’s mostly been hiding in his room but you might find him hanging out around the kitchen.”

You sprung into her arms, giving her a hug. “Thank you!” 

“There’s nothing to thank me for.” She pushed you back and looked into your eyes. “Now go win your lover’s heart back.”

“He-He’s not my lover.” You spluttered. Jean picked up her book, shaking her head with a knowing smirk. You opened your mouth to continue but instead turned and ran off back up to the mansion. 

You wove your way through the halls, weaving between students. You climbed multiple flights of stairs, sliding around corners until you came to the hall Peter’s dorm was on. Luckily, he was just leaving his room. You waved your hand in the air and called cheerfully. “Peter!”

His eyes widened in fear. Before you could say anything else, he had disappeared. You dropped your hand back to your side. Of course he would run away. 

You stomped your foot. Where were you going to find him now? You decided to try the next likely place Jean had suggested. You turned and walked back down the stairs, still breathless from your run. You made your way through the mansion until you found the kitchen. Technically it wasn’t open to students, but if you bribed your way or had some sort of status, the cooks could turn a blind eye. 

You found Peter outside, his back turned toward you. Perfect, now if you could just catch him before he-

“Y/n!” A voice greeted from behind you. You swore under your breath. A gust of wind pushed past you, telling you he had run off again. 

“What?” You growled, turning around before coming face to face with the one and only Charles Xavier. Your sneer was immediately wiped from your face. “Oh, geez, I’m sorry, sir! I didn’t-”

He held up a hand to silence you. “It’s alright. I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?” 

“Well…” You began tentatively. “I’ve just been trying to apologize to Peter but he keeps running away.”

“You must have really upset him. Nothing too bad though, I hope.”

You shook your head before catching yourself and nodding. “Yeah, I just lost my temper is all.”

“Happens to the best of us.” Charles comforted. “I was actually going to ask you how your studies were coming along, but I see you have other things occupying your time. ‘Til next time then.” 

“Sir,” You interjected before he left. “You wouldn’t be able to tell me where he’s gone, could you…?”

He smiled slightly. “You mean can I read his mind? You know that isn’t right.”

You nodded. “I understand.”

“But,” He continued. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if a little birdy told me he was out near the lake.” He winked at you before heading off to his next order of business. 

Your face lit up. This time for sure, you would get him to listen. With newfound energy, you sprinted back out of the mansion and headed for the lake. The grass was a bright green as a cool breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees. The sun glistened off the calm surface of the lake as you approached cautiously. Your eyes caught on Peter who was sat beneath a tree. 

You slowly and stealthily approached, placing a gently hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact. “Peter, please listen to me.” You took a seat beside him. “I’m not mad at you.”

“No, but you’re sick of me.” He muttered, picking at the grass.

You shook your head at him. “I’m not sick of you either. I was stressed and it wasn’t fair of me to say things like that. I didn’t mean any of it, honest.” 

“I mean I can be a bit of a pain in the ass sometimes…” A small smirk graced his features. Yes, this was going well.

“Yeah, but one kind of likes it sometimes.” Horror dawned on you at your words. You gaped.

A chuckle erupted from him. “Oh really?” 

You shoved him. “You know what I mean.”

A comfortable silence passed between you before he spoke again. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have avoided you like that. Next time, I won’t be so childish. I’ll… also try not to annoy you so much.”

“Thanks, just don’t make yourself a stranger.”

~

You groaned as you hunched over into your book. Your brain hurt from studying. Already you had gone through an entire highlighter and two cups of coffee, but still had an unending amount of reading. You could go for a snack. You could always go for a snack. 

A soft puff of wind disturbed the loose papers scattered in front of you, leaving a flower that had clearly been taken from Professor Xavier’s prized bushes. He wouldn’t be happy about it, but what he doesn’t know won’t kill him. You didn’t need to ask where it had come from. Why Peter had gifted it to you was another question. You gathered your scattered study materials and tucked the flower into your hair securely. A break wouldn’t hurt. 

You walked out of your room and headed down to the lounge where everyone seemed to gather at once. When you arrived, lo and behold everyone was clustered into chairs, laughing and chatting. You stepped into the room and were immediately cornered by Alex. 

“What’s that you got there, y/n?” He asked loudly, drawing everyone’s notice.

You blushed at the sudden attention. “N-nothing.” You turned away from his gaze.

Peter’s eyes widened and he choked on his drink. Warren patted his back. 

“That’s a nice flower, y/n.” Jean’s voice commented in your head. You shot her a glare. 

“Y’all need to get a hobby.” You said as you stalked away from Alex and plopped into a chair.

“Making each other uncomfortable is our hobby.” He teased. “Won’t the professor get mad if he finds out you were stealing from his garden?”

“I didn’t steal it. It was a gift.”

“Ooh! From who?” Ororo asked. You shrugged your shoulders, biting back a grin at the look of terror in Peter’s eyes.

“Peter, you sure are quiet about this.” Jean nudged him. 

“So what? It’s a flower. Can we move on?” He folded his arms grumpily. The group chuckled before continuing on with their prior conversations. 

This was your family, a ragtag group of misfit mutants. They had your back through thick and thin, and you, theirs. All of you couldn’t be more different from each other, but somehow you had an unbreakable bond. The one thing that tore people apart and ostracized them from society was the one thing you had in common that instead brought you together. Many nights you’d lie awake agonizing over your misfortune to have been born a mutant. In times like these, however, when everyone was laughing together and you felt like normal kids, you couldn’t be more thankful. 

You swung your legs from your chair and stood up to leave. “Hey, where you going?” Ororo called. 

“I’ve still got homework I need to finish.” The others nodded understandingly as you waved goodbye. You walked out into the empty hallway only to travel a few steps before being stopped by Peter’s figure in front of you. You stumbled to a stop, catching yourself from crashing into him. “Peter? Do you need something?” He nodded, his hands fidgeting. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” 

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He cleared his throat, his head bowed. “I-I need to talk to you.” 

“You’re talking to me right now.” You smirked.

He glanced up at you as the corner of his lip twitched up. “I’m serious.”

“Oh, that’s a change of pace.”

“Can we go somewhere more private, maybe? I don’t really want the others overhearing.”

You nodded understandingly and gestured for him to lead the way. You followed him a bit further down the hall before stopping in a corner near a large window. “What’s up?”

He shuffled his feet. “I don’t really know how to say it.” 

“Don’t worry about how to say it, just say it. I don’t judge.” You placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. 

“It’s not how to say it I guess. It’s more I don’t know how to put it into words.” A pink tinge colored across his cheeks.

You cocked your head to the side. “Well don’t worry about having the right words, either. Just tell me what’s going on.”

Peter huffed, rocking on his feet. “I can’t!” He whined. 

“Then there’s no point in me being here, is there?” You suggested, turning aside as if to leave.

“No!” He grabbed your hand before you could leave, releasing it quickly once he had your attention again.

“Then just say it already!” He shook his head frantically. “Peter!”

“Fine!” He cried. “I like you!” You froze as the dam seemed to then break. “I like you and I-I don’t know what to do about it! You’re-you’re funny and smart and fun and- ugh- gorgeous and I can’t handle it anymore and I don’t know what to do!”

Your mind spun. Peter liked you? What were you supposed to say? Did you like him back? You thought back to all the times the both of you had argued and mocked one another and been an all around nuisance to anyone else in your presence. You thought off all the times he had brushed past you that had sent your heart fluttering or the times your eyes had caught one another across the room that send your stomach turning. There could be worse right? Peter was a pain, yes, but he was also kind and fun to be around. You found yourself missing his lame jokes when he wasn’t around and instigating arguments when he was just so you had his attention. The dust settled in your mind as you came to a conclusion.

“Just, forget I said anything. I’m sorry.” He started to shuffle away.

“Wait!” You stepped forward to stop him, but tripped, tugging him to the ground beneath you. “I like you too.”

He leaned up on his elbows. “Well you could have just said. A little forward of you, don’t you think?” 

Your situation became apparent to you as you hovered over him. A smile crept across your face as you shook your head. “You’re an ass.”

“But you love it.” He responded, placing a hand to your cheek and pressing a soft kiss to your lips.    
  



End file.
